ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
I Wake Up At A Camp For Demigods
'Chapter 1: I Wake Up At A Camp For Demigods' Well, my story begins when I wake up at a camp for demigods. "Mira," I say in Latin, meaning wonderful. I stare around at the wonderful room. It is decorated with statues of a man. He looks familiar. Suddenly, there is a rush of footsteps and three other kids walk into my room. They look menacing. "He's in here. Boys, spread out and look," says the leader. I felt scared. Why would they want me, a boy called- Wait. What was my name? Why was I here? The leader punched at the walls, sending fire hurtling at them. They burst into flame. I felt disrespected, an emotion that just popped up. I unknowingly raised a finger to tell him to stop, then anger striked as he shot at the statue of a man. Electricity surged through my finger, coming to the point where it went through and zoomed out of my fingertip, shooting at the boy. The lightning showed where I was. "There he is!" they yelled. The leader got hit by my lightning, and was forcefully thrown into a wall. I could control electricity! Who was I? One bound cuffs to my hands. They started to drag me towards a chariot. Then they hurled me in and set off. "Why did you take me?" I asked, bravely. The leader grimaced, showing me his knocked out teeth. "You do not belong in Dimension 10. You are the Son of a Dimension 23 God, so you must reside in there," he said to me. "And you're a son of?" I asked. This world was so new to me. "Metaligno, Lord of Fire," he replied. The chariot stopped at an arch. It was empty, but I could feel strange energy radiating off. "To get in Dimension 23, you must be standing in the arch as a figurement of your father/mother's power occur," said the Metaligno kid. I jumped out the chariot and stood in the arch. I willed for lightning to strike, and there it was, white flashing towards a gem in the top of the arch. It shattered, and I felt the ground be ripped away and replaced by tarmac of a road in D23. "Where am I?" I asked myself. A large man strided towards me, looking menacing, and smelling really bad. He punched at me, and I dodged, electric sparks flying with me. I manipulated them into bolts of lightning and threw them at the man, who caught and crushed them as if they were made of glass. "You're such a weakling. You don't deserve to sport the tattoo," growled the monster, ripping a piece of shirt of me to reveal a lightning bolt tattoo on my arm. It glowed blue before summoning two more crystalline lightning. I ran, dodging cars and buses, and stopped at a post. I sent the lightning at the post, causing it to fall over and crush the monster, who dissolved in black dust. A building door opens, and someone beckons for me to follow. I do, and find myself in a gigantic place with twelve giant houses, around a fire. The group of Metaligno kids were there. I sat down, next to the leader who spoke: "Please welcome our newest member," The whole room clapped, and a mist appeared. A ghostly version of Caelus appeared. "I Give this boy a Godtrix," '''said Caelus. An electric-blue watch had materialised on my wrist. Power engulfed me - I was ready. '''END OF CHAPTER Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres